Mon paradis,c'est toi
by melaniiie
Summary: *Opposed Passion Contest* Edward et Bella ont été frappés par le destin. Un moment tragique dans leur vie vont briser leurs barrières. Ils n'ont rien en commun à part cette douleur qui les hante. Que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'ils vont se rencontrer?


**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest  
**

**Le titre : **Mon paradis c'est toi**  
**

**Auteur(s): **Melaniiie**  
**

**Béta: **Mzelle-Moon

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /community / Opposed_Passion_Contest /84468/**

Salut tout le monde,

Voici mon tout premier OS, qui j'espère vous plaira.

MAIS tout d'abord je voudrais avertir que cet OS aborde un sujet très sensible, voir polémique qui est la _religion_. En effet dans cet OS, Edward est musulman et Bella, une chrétienne protestante. Je tiens à dire que je ne dénigre aucune religion et que si quelqu'un se sent atteint d'une quelqueconque manière, j'en m'en excuse. Je respecte ces religions, je ne cherche pas à faire passer de message, ni à dire quoi que ce soit sur ces religions. C'est fictif même si j'aborde des choses actuelles. Sur ce, je tiens juste à avertir les personnes qui sont suceptibles d'êtres blessées par mon écrit afin qu'il n'aie aucun malentendu.

Bonne lecture.

Point de vue de Bella :

« Dieu, notre père nous veille. Son rôle est de nous préserver du mal et du malheur. De nous donner la joie, le bonheur, l'amour. Fermez les yeux et souriez à ce qu'il nous donne. Rien n'est acquis, tout est à gagner. »

J'avais arrêté d'écouter les paroles mensongères que mon père essayait de faire croire à ses fidèles. Depuis combien de temps cette croyance m'aveuglait? Depuis combien de temps Dieu, s'il existe, me prive t-il du bonheur? Depuis trop longtemps hélas. J'avais espérée qu'il m'avait menée sur le chemin de l'amour, de la paix, de la confiance en soi. Mais j'avais tout perdu dans un claquement de doigts. J'avais été amoureuse, j'étais enfin en paix avec moi, je me trouvais plus jolie, mais comment avais-je fait pour me retrouver dans cet enfer duquel il est sensé nous protéger? Comment pouvait-il me laisser souffrir de là haut? Pourquoi ne m'aidait-il pas? Je perdais la foi au fil des jours, mais ma souffrance elle ne diminuait pas. J'avais aimé tellement fort, de toute mon âme et j'avais tout perdu. Comment survivre, comment faire lorsque le seul remède à notre souffrance est nos larmes? Je n'arrivais plus, et cette force et cette joie que j'avais tellement eue avant étaient parties en même temps que lui, en même temps que son âme. James devait me rejoindre pour organiser nos fiançailles.

Cela faisait un an que l'on était ensemble, on se sentait tout les deux prêts à franchir le cap que la religion nous interdisait. La solution était le mariage et on avait vite décidé d'officialiser les choses. Ce jour-là aurait dû être un des jours qui auraient concrétisé mon bonheur, mais c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. C'est ce jour là que ma souffrance à commencée. Si seulement ce conducteur de camion avait fait attention lorsqu'il avait traversé sur le passage piéton.

Je n'avais rien dit à personne, restant muette à mon entourage. Je le voyais encore avec son sourire me demander de me fiancer avec lui, je le voyais s'approcher de moi avec son sourire malicieux pour me réclamer un bisou enflammé que l'on stoppait pour ne pas aller trop loin. Je le voyais me caresser la joue pour que je lui échange un baiser. Je l'entendais me dire qu'il me trouvait belle et qu'il m'aimait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon bonheur était fini. Son cœur à arrêté de battre quand le mien au même instant avait eu des ratés. Il a perdu son âme comme moi je perds la foi. Il n'a plus de sang qui coule dans ses veines pendant que moi je me bats pour ne pas l'en empêcher. Il est en paix, alors que moi, je suis dans un enfer. Il ne souffre plus pendant que moi mes entrailles me déchirent de l'intérieur à petit feu, me torturant.

Je luttai contre mes larmes, contre mes sanglots, contre les cris qui se formaient au fond de ma gorge, contre ma haine qui ne demandait qu'à éclater. Moi, fille de pasteur pour qui passerai-je si je me mettais à hurler comme une folle dans un temple bondé de monde. Je soufflai, je luttai intérieurement. Je luttais tellement que je me sentais épuisé, je me sentais faible, trop faible. Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans cet état ? J'avais l'impression que ce n'est que le début de ma souffrance, tellement celle-ci était encore vive. Mais je devais me tromper.

J'expirais et inspirais afin de me calmer. J'avais tellement l'impression d'être à ailleurs, de ne pas être dans une église. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un four, dans une chambre à gaz, d'être sur l'échafaud sur le point de lâcher prise et de donner mon dernier souffle de vie.

« Que Dieu vous bénisse, mes frères et sœurs. » Déclara mon père.

La messe était enfin finie. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir sortir de mon lieu de torture. Tout le monde sortit, un à un. Ils sortaient trop lentement à mon goût. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se dépêcher un peu ? Ne voyaient-ils pas que je luttais contre mes propres démons en ce moment? Quand le temple fut vide, je me dirigeais vers la sortie, sans regarder la croix géante où Jésus était crucifié. Pourquoi devrais-je continuer à le prier, à le respecter après tout ce qui se passait autour de moi? Enfin arrivée dehors, je pris une bonne bouffée d'air pour ne pas pleurer. Je devais rejoindre mon père, près de sa voiture afin de repartir. Ma mère me suivit. Elle me regarda à peine, mais me fit tout de même une pression sur l'épaule. Je vagabondais à nouveau dans mes pensées, pensant que si James était avec moi, tout serait différent, tout serait tellement mieux. Je serais tellement heureuse, nous serions dans les préparatifs de notre mariage, on envisagerait notre avenir ensemble, on s'embrasserait à en perdre haleine, il me ferait des caresses qui me feraient frissonner de partout. Il me regarderait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, on irait au parc où on regarderait les nuages... Mais malheureusement tout ça c'était fini, totalement fini.

Je ne sais pas comment mais j'étais arrivée devant ma maison, telle une automate, un zombi, je ne me rendais compte de plus rien, ni de mes faits et gestes, ni de qui j'étais devenue.

Dans ma chambre, je ne sais pas comment mais un excès de colère s'empara de mon être. Je cassai tout sur mon passage. Mes cadres, ma statue de Marie, la croix de Jésus, tout! J'avais perdu la chose à laquelle je tenais le plus, alors autant tout perdre. Mon père et ma mère, sous ce vacarme incessant, composé des bruits de verres, de boums, de mes cris et j'en passe, arrivaient dans ma chambre en trombe. J'étais blessée à la main, ma mère me hurlait dessus. Mon père essayait de me maintenir. Mais j'étais comme possédée et toute ma haine, toutes mes pensées, parlèrent à ma place sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit.

« Dieu nous protège c'est ça ? Comment fais-tu pour ne pas voir qu'il ne me protège pas et me détruis! Je le hais ton dieu, je le déteste, je VOUS déteste. » Hurlai-je.

« Bella, calme-toi. » Essaya de me dire ma mère.

« Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire toi! Tu ne me soutiens pas ! Tu te fous de moi! De TA propre fille! Je ne suis pas un cadeau de Dieu, mais putain vous êtes aveugle! Je suis malheureuse! Vous n'êtes rien! Vous me détruisez encore plus ! Son absence me tue, mais vous, vous m'achevez ! » M'écriai-je alors que ma voix déraillait.

« Bella ! » Me réprima mon père.

« Et toi, papa ! Dis-moi ! En priant ton dieu, lui as-tu demandé de me rendre heureuse ? Parce que sache que tes paroles, il ne les a pas entendu ! Qui aurait pitié de moi après tout ? Je ne suis RIEN! Vous n'êtes RIEN! Je ne peux plus prétendre croire en quelque chose qui me détruis papa ! »

J'étais à bout de souffle, pourtant j'avais encore tellement de chose à dire, à leur cracher à leur visage! Ma mère éclata en sanglot et s'écroula au sol! Elle chuchotait des « Charlie ». Et moi dans l'histoire ? Elle ne le voyait que LUI, j'étais un obstacle à son bonheur avec mon père. Mon père, lui, était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire! Je baissai les yeux, pas de honte, non mais pour essayer de maîtriser toute cette haine que j'avais tant refoulée ! Mes yeux se posèrent sur la croix de Jésus et le peu de calme que j'avais eu alors reparti aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Je m'abaissai pour récupérer la croix et la lancer au visage de mon père.

« Regarde ce que j'en fais ! Je n'y crois plus ! Ne le vois-tu pas? Je viens à la messe pour que tu crois que je vais bien ! Dis-moi papa s'il était là et s'il veillait sur nous, crois-tu qu'on en sera là aujourd'hui à se déchirer? Dis-moi papa ! » Demandai-je hargneuse. « REPONDS ! » Insistai-je dans un cri. « Pourquoi ! Pourquoi je me hais tant de ne pas être morte moi aussi? Pourquoi il me l'a enlevé ? Pourquoi VOUS n'avez rien fait, vous qui prétendez m'aimer? Pourquoi? » Hurlai-je à plein poumons.

Mon père ne répondit rien. Ses larmes parlaient à sa place. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour moi, c'était trop tard.

« Je m'en vais! Je pars d'ici. J'étouffe. J'étouffe tellement… J'agonisse. Je ne peux plus ! » Dis-je presque en chuchotant tellement la voix me manquait, tellement j'avais crié. Je me précipitais vers ma commode et mon armoire afin de retirer le minimum d'habits et le peu d'argent que j'avais. Je lançais un dernier regard à mes parents et partis sans me retourner. Il fallait que je voie autre chose et que j'oublie ce bon dieu qui se moquait de moi.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je marchais dans la rue, la tête dans les nuages. J'essayais de ne pas péter un câble en ce jour très particulier pour moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie: m'agenouiller au sol, et pleurer comme un enfant. Pleurer à en crever, pleurer à me déshydrater, pleurer a n'en plus finir. Mais pourtant personne ne pouvait imaginer dans l'état dans lequel je pouvais être car de l'extérieur, j'étais heureux, je souriais, je rigolais et je faisais rire les autres en leur racontant des blagues débiles. Qui pouvait imaginer le mal qui me rongeait sous cette façade? Personne. Même mon père ne le voyait pas.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le deuxième anniversaire de la mort de ma mère, et je devais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si la souffrance qui m'engouffrait n'était pas présente. Mais je ne pouvais plus. Depuis deux ans, je lutte, je me bats contre mes démons, ces démons qui sont mon père et mon soit disant dieu. Mon père est aux abonnés absents, occupant son temps entre la mosquée et la maison et mon dieu m'a laissé tomber depuis deux ans déjà. Je me suis toujours dit que ma vengeance serait terrible, s'ils savaient. Ma mère de là haut ne devait pas être fière de moi, mais à quoi bon continuer sans la raison de mon existence, sans la personne que j'aimais le plus.

Deux ans, que j'avais changé. Deux ans, que mes croyances s'étaient envolés. Deux ans, que j'avais l'impression de revivre. Deux ans que je vivais autre chose. Deux ans où je laissais mes pulsions me guider.

Il fallait vite que je me change les idées ce soir où sinon j'allais broyer du noir et je ne supportais plus ce mal en moi. La perte de ma mère m'était toujours inconcevable, inimaginable et son manque d'elle me détruisait au fur et à mesure. Elle n'était responsable en rien, pourtant. C'est que je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que le putain de chauffeur qui l'a percutée ne s'est pas arrêté et à pris la suite. On devait se rejoindre pour trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de mon père. J'étais près de la Rue Caras quand j'aie entendu un bruit effroyable. Un énorme choc, un bruit de verre suivi de hurlement. Je me suis mis à courir je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre beaucoup plus vite en à peine quelques secondes. Le sang dans mes veines s'était comme arrêté de circuler. Ma respiration était devenue haletante. Je suis quasi sûr que les passants pouvaient m'entendre de loin. Mon cœur essayait tellement de courir un marathon, ma respiration était bruyante. Et pourtant je me moquais de ça. Il fallait que je voie. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi je réagissais au quart du tour. Il fallait que je sois sûr que mon corps se trompait, que rien ne devait me faire réagir de la sorte. _Et pourtant_…

Ce que je vis m'avait cloué sur place. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne pouvais plus faire de mouvement; je ne pouvais plus reprendre mon souffle, je ne pouvais plus faire un pas. Et pourtant il le fallait, je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais être certain. Je devais savoir. Je m'approchais le plus rapidement possible, tout en ne voulant pas savoir. Mon corps réagissait contre ma volonté, contre mes désirs. Arrivé sur le bord de la route, essoufflé, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je devais réagir immédiatement, sans attendre car ma mère était là, dans une marre de sang. Je courais vers elle. Je lui maintins la tête quelques instants, la suppliant de se calmer pour ne pas envenimer les choses, pour qu'elle réserve son souffle. Mes larmes me brûlaient les yeux, j'étais si près de la perdre, dieu était si près de me l'enlever. Je sentais sa force diminuait entre mes mains. Je voyais ses yeux se fermer. Pourtant elle semblait si paisible comme si elle ne souffrait pas, comme si elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Elle me souriait, elle pleurait sans pour autant éclater en sanglot. Elle me soufflait « Je t'aime », sans arrêt, essayant de me passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi dans ses prunelles. Elle essayait de lutter sans pour autant le vouloir. Je sentis que c'était la fin quand elle lâcha prise et qu'elle lâcha ma main. Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter devant des passants spectateurs sans réaction. Ma mère gisait là dans mes bras et moi j'attendais les secours sachant pertinemment qu'ils arriveraient bien trop tard et qu'ils ne pourraient plus rien faire pour la sauver. Je l'avais perdue. J'avais perdu la femme qui tenait le plus pour moi, la femme qui m'avait donnée la vie, la femme qui m'avait fait apprécier la vie. Celle qui, sans le vouloir m'a appris à la détester aussi, la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Elle était morte. Morte. Et moi dans l'histoire j'avais été quoi? J'avais été trop idiot pour ne pas partir en même temps qu'elle. J'étais condamné à pleurer sa mort tout les ans, le même jour pour lui rendre hommage. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle voudrait que je sois fort, que je prenne l'exemple de mon père, mais mon exemple c'était elle. Et sans elle, désormais je n'étais juste RIEN. Je n'étais qu'une infime personne qui vivait sur terre, du moins qui essayait d'y survivre.

J'essayais de retrouver l'amour de ma mère chez les autres femmes. Et pour ça, j'étais devenu le pire croyant du monde, refoulant mon dieu et tous les principes qui m'ont été appris dès mon plus jeune âge. J'étais devenu un monstre, désireux, fiévreux de chair humaine, de chair de femme, de plaisir interdit. J'étais devenu un homme qui avait des besoins, qui blessait les femmes et qui prenait un plaisir fou à le faire. Mais le pire c'est que vivre dans tous ces interdits me plaisait énormément et que personne ne le remarquait. J'avais changé, mais apparemment j'étais le seul à l'avoir vu…

Un soir après une bonne partie de baise avec une blonde pulpeuse à gros seins et aux lèvres botoxées, une fille à qui j'avais fait beaucoup de bien en lui faisant du mal par tout les trous, j'étais rentré chez moi, titubant et sentant l'alcool. J'avais du rouge à lèvre sur ma chemise blanche, je puais l'alcool à dix mètres. Mon père était dans le canapé, le visage dans le vide. Je m'étais approché de lui et je lui avais sorti : « Alors le con, ça va ? » Il m'avait giflé et moi je lui avais rit au nez.

« Je me souviens que tu aimais frapper maman, mais ne ME refais PLUS JAMAIS ça, car JE NE SUIS PAS MAMAN ! » M'étais-je mis à hurler.

Je m'étais retourné vivement, en étant sur le point de m'écrouler par terre. J'avais monté les escaliers en m'aidant des remparts et je me retenais de ne pas continuer d'hurler tout ce que je pouvais à mon père. Je me mordis la lèvre et je sentis du liquide affluait dans ma bouche. Après ça, j'étais parti me doucher et j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes que j'avais essayé de refouler depuis le départ de ma mère. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Je me griffais les avant-bras jusqu'au sang, mes larmes me brûlaient les yeux et la chaîne que j'avais au cou qui symbolisait ma croyance s'enfonçait dans ma chaire. Je la retirais vivement, hurlant toute ma haine.

« Je te hais, Allah. Qui es-tu pour guider les gens ? Tu n'aies qu'un hypocrite qui s'amuse de voir les gens souffrir! Qui es-tu pour laisser un père inconscient faire ça à son fils? Qui es-tu pour me dire qu'il ne faut pas se tuer, quand c'est l'unique chose que l'on veut faire? Qui es-tu à part un fantôme qui me massacre, qui me détruit! MAIS QUI ES-TU? »

Mon père affolé était enfin arrivé, il pleurait. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Il cachait tout et ne montrait jamais rien de sa douleur, de son ressenti. Il était renfermé sur lui même. Il pleurait, essayant de me calmer malheureusement, inconsciemment pour lui, il a dit quelque chose qui n'a qu'amplifier ma peine et ma haine.

« Allah, te protégera mon fils. Allah est là... » Il le soufflait comme un murmure, comme si il voulait me redonner la raison. Je me lâchais de sa prise, mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser, mes tempes étaient en feux, mon regard devait être injecté de sang, je bouillonnais tellement. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et lui crachais au visage.

« Ton Allah, ce n'est plus rien pour moi, je le méprise comme je te méprise toi de penser ça de moi. Je te hais de ne rien voir, je te hais de ne pas te comporter comme un père! Et pourtant je me hais de t'aimer tellement. Je me hais de coucher avec toutes ces femmes sans importance à qui je m'amuse à enlever leur vertu, je me hais de me lâcher sur elles et de laisser mes pulsions me guider! Mais tu sais quoi? Je me dis que si je suis comme ça papa, ce n'est pas que ton Allah il l'a voulu ! Et TON Allah je n'en veux plus ! »

Je le regardai, pour essayer de revenir à la raison, pour ne pas faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. Mon père était là, il me regardait dans les yeux, comme si il attendait que je lui donne une sentence, comme s'il attendait que je l'achève. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais faire, je voulais partir, redevenir moi, du moins, essayer de redevenir la personne que j'étais quand ma mère était là, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser mon père dans cet état. Il fallait que je le rassure, que je lui dise que ce n'était rien, qui n'était pas coupable de l'homme que j'étais devenu :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute papa ... » Mon ton était redevenu normal, j'avais des trémolos dans ma voix. J'étais sur le point de craquer, et de nouveau lâcher prise.

« Mais je dois partir, maman ne supporterait pas le mal que l'on se fait. Je te fais du mal comme tu m'en fais, je pense qu'on doit faire une pause. Je-je ne peux plus être comme ça papa, sinon ça finira mal pour moi. Je-Et-Je sais que tu ne le supporterais pas. Je pars quelques jours, le temps de remettre mes idées au clair. Je t'appellerai pour te dire où je suis. Je... je t'aime » Je m'approchais de lui, embrassant son front et partis en sanglotant. J'attrapais ma veste, mes clés, mon portefeuille et partis vers l'inconnu, là où moi seul serait maître de la situation, là où je serais le seul à pouvoir redevenir moi même.

Point de vue de Bella:

C'était difficile. J'avais mal. Tellement mal. La douleur me rongeait de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression de brûler, que mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Je devais être sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Mes jambes et mes dents tremblaient à s'entrechoquer. Je pensais m'écrouler au sol. Je suffoquais et j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'étouffer. Je me mordis la langue à plusieurs reprises afin de contenir mes sanglots. Mais tout ce que je réussis à gagner, c'est un goût de rouille qui coulait dans ma bouche. J'allai m'évanouir. Je n'avais plus de souffle, mes poumons me brûlaient. Ma gorge était en éruption. La souffrance était tellement insoutenable. Mes sanglots bruyants n'arrangeaient rien. J'étais dans un tel état. Dans un état que personne ne pourrait s'imaginer. Et tout ça, grâce à lui, grâce à ce dieu qui est sensé nous protéger de tout, ne pas nous blesser, et qui malgré cela me faisait tant de mal. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais mourir désormais.

Sans m'en rendre compte je fonçais dans quelque chose de moelleux. Étais-je tombée dans mon lit? Étais-je chez moi? J'avais totalement perdue la notion de la réalité. Je voyais tout ce qui m'entoure au ralenti. Je devais être en enfer. Oui, l'enfer. C'était sûr. Comment pourrais-je être dans cet état au paradis. Je fermais les yeux. Une nouvelle larme perla sur ma joue. Une de plus, parmi le torrent que j'avais déversée depuis tout à l'heure.

« Mademoiselle? » Quoi? Ce n'est pas possible. Satan ne peut pas avoir une voix angélique sauf si c'est pour mieux m'ensorceler.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes sonnée, suivez-moi.» On m'agrippa le bras, me poussant vivement. Mais ! NON ! Je ne veux pas aller en enfer. Non, laissez-moi tranquille. J'essayais de me débattre, mais mes forces m'avaient quittée depuis longtemps déjà. Ce n'était juste pas possible. Je devais être en plein cauchemar. Qu'avais-je encore fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rejoindre James au paradis. Je veux rejoindre James! S'il vous plait. Aidez-moi! Aie pitié de moi Dieu. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer fais-moi plaisir. « Pitié » J'étais très essoufflée, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon oxygène.

« Pardon, pitié? Mais je ne vous veux pas de mal Mademoiselle. » Me souffla une voix angélique. Satan peut-il avoir cette voix? Impossible. J'ouvris mes yeux, que j'avais fermés inconsciemment et ce que je vis me statufia sur place. Comment un homme pouvait être aussi beau? Michel Ange à côté n'était rien du tout. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un être mythologique devant moi ou encore mieux une sculpture divine. L'idée d'un prince charmant m'effleura même l'esprit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » Demanda-t-il inquiet. « Peut-être devriez-vous fermer votre bouche. Euh, par précaution. » Bégaya-t-il doucement avant de rire. Un rire cristallin que je n'avais jamais entendu avant. Je n'avais qu'une envie rire avec lui. Automatiquement, ma bouche se ferma. Quelle idiote étais-je! J'avais totalement réussit à me ridiculiser. Quelle cruche. Je n'avais qu'une envie me cogner la tête contre un mur pour avoir été aussi bête. Et en plus, aucun mot, aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire, c'était dévorer cet ange de mes yeux. Je sentais des changements en moi, et des changements pas du tout désagréables. J'avais l'impression que toutes les mauvaises sensations que j'avais pue ressentir avant ce choc moelleux, s'étaient transformées en de très chaudes sensations. Et sans vraiment le prévoir, je me suis remise à pleurer. Ces sensations que j'éprouvais étaient réservée à James. Je ne les avais éprouvées qu'avec lui. Je me haïssais une nouvelle fois. Comment pouvais-je encore vouloir rire avec un inconnu? Comment pouvais-je pensais que ces sensations m'étaient agréables?

Je fermais les yeux, m'écroulant au sol. Mes sanglots m'assommèrent. Ma respiration avait perdu sa tranquillité routinière et était devenue très affolante. J'étais en train de perdre la raison. Je sentis des bras protecteurs me soulever. Je me laissais faire. Après tout, je n'avais plus peur de rien. J'avais assez souffert déjà, je n'étais plus à une blessure près. Et là, en ré-ouvrant les yeux, je remarquais que j'étais dans les bras de l'ange de tout à l'heure qui ne s'était pas enfuit en courant face à mon état critique. Je devais faire pitié et je devais être horrible à voir. Mais cela ne devrait certainement pas changé de ces derniers mois. Mais pourquoi me sentais-je si précieuse dans ses bras? Pourquoi quand je me suis mise à fixer son visage, j'ai eue l'impression de me revoir en lui? Pourquoi dans ces prunelles vertes, avais-je aperçue la même détresse que moi? J'avais l'impression d'être en face de mon reflet, en face de mon sosie. Blessure, douleur, peine.

Tout cela devait être lié. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser un instant. Je raffermis ma prise en posant mes mains autour de sa nuque. Et là je vis ce qu'il avait autour du cou. Tout était si semblable, tout me reflétait tellement, à un point que mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Mais pourquoi autour de ce cou, je vis cette chaîne qui était si différente de la mienne? Destin? Signe? Prévention? Aucune idée. Je la pris dans mes mains. Il baissa alors sa tête et me regarda l'air meurtri. Je sortis la mienne cachée sous mon pull et lui montrais. A ce moment, plus rien ne se passa. C'était comme si le monde s'était mis sur pause, comme si plus rien n'existait à part lui et moi; comme si l'humanité avait disparue et que nous étions les derniers êtres vivants sur terre. Je ne voyais que ses yeux. Je ne voyais que lui et moi. Je le voyais comme s'il était un livre ouvert. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ses yeux. J'avais tellement l'impression de voir son âme à travers eux.

Je ne croyais plus en grand chose mais je voulais espérer que le destin y soit pour quelque chose. Il me reposa tout en douceur, tout en ne quittant pas mon regard. Cette sensation d'être un diamant si précieux, d'avoir tellement de valeur entre ses mains me fit frissonner. Je n'étais plus vraiment consciente de mes gestes. Je laissais mes instincts me guider. Je fis un geste qui me surprit, moi, timide Bella. Je penchais ma tête et collais mon front contre le sien. Je le regardais encore plus intensément. Je voulais qu'il voie ce que je voyais en lui à travers mes yeux. Rien. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Le ridicule de tout à l'heure, mon malaise... Tout avait disparu comme par magie. Il avait l'air d'avoir une telle influence sur mon esprit. J'avais alors compris, rien qu'en voyant son regard. J'avais compris que désormais je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui. James, mon passé. Tout. Tout s'était envolé quand il m'avait serrée dans ses bras. Tout recommençait.

Point de vue d'Edward:

J'étais parti, c'était la meilleure solution. Je me faisais tellement de mal et je blessais tellement Carlisle que des idées meurtrières me traversaient l'esprit. Par moment, je voulais rejoindre ma mère, arrêter de vivre et d'empêcher le sang qui coulaient dans mes veines faire son chemin jusqu'à mon cœur. Je voulais fermais les yeux, m'imaginer devant le vide et faire le pas qui me rapprocherais d'une vie plus paisible. Je voulais me jeter sous les roues d'un camion ou d'un bus et briser tout mes os, je voulais me battre et me laisser me faire tabasser par les gars, je voulais qu'on m'enlève, qu'on me séquestre et qu'on me fasse endurer les pires tortures possibles... J'avais l'impression de devenir fou. J'étais tellement attiré par la douleur, par la torture, par le mal, par la mort... Cela ne me ressemblait pas mais pourtant penser à cela me faisait tellement de bien. Je suis même persuadé que même la douleur que je ressentirais au moment de mourir ne serait pas assez forte pour m'empêcher de penser à celle que j'éprouve en ce moment. J'avais mal. Tellement mal. Et encore ce mot était tellement faible pour exprimer se que je ressentais.

Le mal pour moi ce n'était pas se détester au point de vouloir mourir, ce n'était pas avoir de la haine pour soit, ce n'était pas vouloir tout casser, tout détruire autour de nous. Ce n'était pas la vie que je m'étais imaginée et ce n'était pas la vie que je voulais poursuivre. Qui voudrait vivre un enfer permanent? J'arpentais les rues, afin d'essayer de penser à quelque chose de positif, aux moments passés avec ma mère, aux moments de joie et de partage que j'avais vécu avec elle et Carlisle mais c'était éphémère comparé au goût amer qu'était devenu ma vie. Et encore même essayer de penser au positif me faisait souffrir. Je devais être damné. Je cherchais une raison de vivre. Il me fallait quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Il me fallait un signe, un déclic. Et vite. Sinon on courait droit à ma perte. Sans m'en rendre compte je percutais quelque chose. Je pensais avoir foncé dans un poteau mais après réflexion je n'avais rien ressenti a part, peut-être quelque chose de réconfortant. J'étais choqué. Ce que je vis devant moi interrompue le fil de mes pensées. Étais-ce le signe que j'attendais? Allah avait-il enfin écouté mes prières, mes désirs les plus inavoués?

Je fixais la jeune fille devant moi. Et je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'en étais bouche bée. Cette fille avait réussit en un instant à tout changer en moi. J'avais ressentir une terrible peine et une insurmontable douleur avant de me plonger dans ses yeux chocolats et en un instant tout avait disparu. Comment cela était-il possible? J'engageais simplement la conversation. Du moins, j'essayais de répondre pour ne pas paraître bête. Mes premières paroles ne changèrent pas l'attitude de la magnifique créature que j'avais en face de moi. Elle avait l'air sonnée et semblait perdue. Je voulais la protéger pour je ne sais quoi. Elle paraissant tellement fragile. Ça me bouleversa. Comment je pouvais ressentir ça? Je n'étais qu'un serial-fucker, qui voulait passer du bon temps avec les autres filles. Les faires jouir avec ma verge dans l'anus. Je faisais du mal aux gens qui m'entouraient, j'étais détruit. Mais putain, à travers ses yeux je m'imaginais lui faire des trucs rien que pour pouvoir oublier mon mal être du moment, même avec les résolutions que j'avais prise pourtant il y a peu de temps. Merde, je devenais un vrai paradoxe avec elle ! J'essayais d'arrêter de penser et de reprendre mes esprits. Je décidais de l'emmener dans un bar à deux pas de où nous étions pour la faire s'asseoir, et je fus stupéfait de ce qu'elle dit.

Elle me sortit le mot le plus douloureux qu'il m'avait été possible d'entendre par une aussi jolie voix.

_« Pitié »._

J'en fus pétrifié. Pourquoi « pitié »? Je lui accorde que mes pensées n'avaient pas été très catholiques mais de là à lui vouloir faire du mal ? Elle réussit en un instant à refroidir mes ardeurs. Comment faisait-elle pour à son tour passer d'un état qui me faisait pitié à une beauté? Mon premier regard vers elle avait été de l'empathie voir du dégoût, fin pas au point de la rejeter pour la faire hurler de plaisir. Mais après, elle a eu cette lueur dans ses yeux, elle était juste devenue magnifique. Sans rien comprendre la fille fit une crise de panique. Je fus comme poussé par quelque chose, par une force divine. Je la pris dans mes bras et je sentis le besoin de la serrer de toutes mes forces pour être sur qu'elle soit réelle. Elle l'était. Sans le vouloir, le sourire qui avait si longtemps disparu de mon visage avait repris sa place. Je me sentais enfin entier. J'avais l'impression que cette personne était la chose la plus importante que je pouvais avoir désormais dans ma vie. Elle allait m'aider, me sauver. Je sentais qu'avec elle je pourrais enfin être heureux. Que je n'attendais juste qu'elle pour pouvoir revivre à nouveau.

Point de vue de Bella:

Je ne savais pas particulièrement où j'étais mais je me sentais apaisée et en sécurité. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ça n'avait pas été le cas. La sensation de plénitude dans laquelle j'étais m'effrayait. J'ouvris les yeux, lentement. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent et s'adaptèrent à la pénombre. J'étais dans le noir et tout d'un coup la chaleur devint étouffante. J'avais peur. L'anxiété avait pris la place de la sécurité en quelques secondes. Je me relevais, bien trop vite malheureusement car je tombais aussi sec sur le sol. J'étais sur le point de pleurer mais je ne le fis pas car au même moment la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. La lumière aveugla mes yeux. Je clignais des paupières afin de m'adapter. Je devais toujours être en train de rêver car l'Apollon qui m'avait si fermement serré dans ses bras était près de la porte.

« Réveille-toi Bella. Tu as des choses à faire. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire une grasse matinée. Tu fais un rêve qui se passe la nuit. Mais que te prend-t-il? Tu dois te réconcilier avec ton père. Pense au plus important. Aller secoue-toi. » Murmurai-je doucement pour moi-même.

« Toi aussi, tu sens ça? » Questionna-t-il dans un chuchotement. Je devrais dire la même chose pour moi en remplaçant le Bella par Edward. » Fit-il en cachant son petit sourire en coin. Il resta près de la porte. Il avait les mains entremêlées entre elles.

« Ce ne peut pas être réel. Ce genre de chose qu'on ressent. Ça fait tellement de bien et de mal en même temps. » Dis-je en levant mon regard vers lui.

Erreur fatale. Je me noyais à nouveau dans son regard qui exprimait tant de chose, comme au moment de mon malaise. Les sensations étaient revenues en flèche, en une nanoseconde. Il s'approcha, doucement, très doucement. Pensait-il m'effrayer ou était-il timide? Les sensations que j'éprouvais m'avaient sans doute mis le rouge aux joues.

Il était très près de moi, trop près. Il s'agenouilla et ne quitta pas la partie qui désirait le plus en moi: mes lèvres.

« J'ai peur. » Avouai-je tristement.

Son visage était proche. Je pouvais ressentir son souffle sur ma bouche. Je pouvais ressentir sa chaleur. Mon corps réagit à ce simple contact, si cela en était réellement un. Je frissonnais d'anticipation. Je voulais m'approcher, le toucher pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas. Mais ma timidité était un grand obstacle devant mon souhait. Ce qui me surpris c'est que lui fis le pas qu'il l'approcha encore plus près de moi. Il pouvait désormais effleurer mes lèvres. Durant tout ce temps, nos regards s'étaient focalisés sur nos lèvres. Il accrocha sa main autour de ma hanche. J'avais l'impression de fondre comme si j'étais un glaçon. J'approchais ma main tremblante près de son torse et la posait délicatement dessus. Ce contact me suffit amplement. Tout doucement son autre main alla se poser sur ma main sur son torse. Il la serra pour être sûre que je n'étais pas invisible. Il commença à bouger ses lèvres, il avalait sa salive. Je relevais mes yeux doucement afin d'y lire ce que je voulais dans ses yeux. On devait être synchronisés car nos regards se croisèrent au même moment. Et là tout doucement sans me quitter des yeux, ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes.

J'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

J'en tremblais de plaisir. Il m'embrassait tellement bien. Nos lèvres se firent plus insistantes. Il posa sa deuxième main et la plaça de l'autre côte de ma hanche. Mes mains s'accrochèrent autour de sa nuque. Je le voulais le plus proche possible. Je voulais le sentir de mes doigts, je voulais le sculptais de mes mains. Ont se touchèrent. Tout était tellement irréel. Ces sentiments, ces sensations tout avaient l'air dérisoires, tout avaient l'air éphémère. Il cessa le baisser et se leva. Avant que je ne puisse réagir il me porta et me posa sur le lit. J'avais la sensation d'être un diamant. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. J'avais chaud très chaud. Nos souffles étaient erratiques. Tout ce plaisir en moi, me consumais, brûlait. Il me surplomba au dessus de moi. Il mit ses mains sur mes joues et les effleura des ses pouces. Savait-il que chacun de ces touchers étaient une torture? Il me touchait sans me quitter des yeux. Il dit descendre sa main le long de mon cou. J'avais l'impression d'être de la soie. Il me caressa la poitrine avec le dos de ses mains. Il les fit se déplaçaient sur mes hanches. Il remonta tout doucement et m'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser se fit plus approfondi à mon tour, j'en profitais pour le toucher. Je fis glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux. J'effleurais son torse de mes mains. Le désir commençait à me consumer, je serrais mes mains sur son torse et derrière son dos. Je sentais son désir à travers son jeans.

Il me regarda à nouveau. Pour y lire mon approbation. Il enleva son maillot, suivis du mien. Je portais des sous-vêtements d'une simplicité effrayant, mais il me donna l'impression que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu. J'étais un peu honteuse mais le désir me fit vite oublier ses pensées. Sentir son toucher contre ma peau était comme sentir un coup de jus à chacune de ses caresses. J'approchais mes mains tremblantes sur son torse. Sa peau était tellement douce. Il était tellement parfait. Sa chaîne pendait et avec les désirs je la saisis pour le rapprochais à nouveau de moi. Il prit la mienne à son tour. Nous étions liés à cet instant. Il m'embrassa brièvement et descendit ses mains le long de mes hanches et déboutonna mon jean. Il se leva du lit afin de le faire glisser, il en profita pour enlever le sien. Il se rapprocha de moi tout doucement. Nos respirations étaient fortes. Il me redressa pour qu'il puisse atteindre le derrière de mon soutien-gorge. Il le retira délicatement faisant d'abord glisser les bretelles le long de mes épaules.

Il me regarda pendant toute l'action. Il baissa alors son visage vers ma poitrine et commença alors la plus belle torture que je n'avais jamais connue jusqu'à présent. Il parsema ma poitrine de baisers. Tous plus mouillés et bruyants les uns que les autres. Je sentis mes mamelons réagir à ses baisers. Il sourit contre ma peau. J'étais frissonnante. Je fis glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux et maintins sa tête sur ma poitrine je ne voulais pas que cette sensation parte. Il me faisait tellement de bien. Sa langue roula autour de mon mamelon avant de le sucer. Je gémis fortement. Il fit cette douce torture à mon autre sein. Ses baisers descendirent plus bas et s'arrêtèrent à mon nombril dans lequel il mit sa langue. Je gémis de plaisir. Il enleva alors tout doucement ma culotte la faisant glisser lentement le long de mes jambes. Par la même occasion, il enleva son boxer. _Oh mon dieu !_ Pensais-je. Je commençais à paniquer. J'étais partagée entre le plaisir et la panique. J'étais prête à fuir. Il avança doucement sa main vers mon clitoris et là le désir me ravagea de plein fouet. Son doigt fit des cercles sur ma chair chaude… La sensation était divine. Il arrêta prématurément sa torture, embrassant mes chevilles, mes genoux, le creux de mes cuisses, mon sexe, mon nombril, mes seins et mes lèvres. Ont reparties dans un baiser enflammé. Tout doucement, il écarta mes jambes. Il s'arrêta, me regardant. J'étais prête, je le voulais, là maintenant sous peine de mourir d'une combustion instantanée.

Tout doucement, il se plaça bien, tenant son sexe dans les mains près de mon entrée. Il me regarda et tout doucement il entra en moi. La douleur me prit. Oh mon dieu! J'avais envie de pleurer tellement la douleur était vive.

Il ne bougea pas me parsemant de baisers près de la mâchoire. Je ne répondis pas de suite à son baiser pour cause la douleur, mais au bout de quelques minutes j'en voulais beaucoup plus. Je bougeais mes hanches, et lui répondis d'une toute nouvelle ferveur. Il continua alors ses coups de hanches tout doucement, continuant à m'embrasser, me caresser. Je lui tirais les cheveux. Je mis mes mains derrière son dos et sur ses fesses. J'appuyais sur son dos afin de lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il accélère la cadence. Nos respirations étaient haletantes. Il commençait à fermer les yeux, tout en accélérant le rythme. A mon tour, je fermais les yeux. J'étais tellement paisible. J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui dire quelque chose mais rien de concret n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche, à part peut-être de bruyants gémissements. Quelque chose commençais à se former dans mon ventre. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort et lui respirais de plus en plus vite. On allait exploser. La sensation dans mon ventre augmentait. Edward, m'embrassait de partout. Il caressait mes seins de ses lèvres et appuyait sur mes hanches. Je prenais cela pour un signe de plaisir. J'étais proche je le sentais et lui aussi. Il commençait à gémir fortement. Il accéléra une nouvelle fois la cadence se laissant diriger par son plaisir. Il avait un rythme effréné et mes cris devaient être perçants. Je n'arrivais pas à me retenir. Après d'autres allers-retours rapides, j'hurlais mon plaisir.

« Edward ! » Criai-je en tremblant de plaisir. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes tremblements. Wouahh ! C'était tellement puissant.

Quelques poussées plus tard, Edward cria à son tour son plaisir en criant mon prénom. Il tomba sur ma poitrine. Sa respiration était saccadée tout comme la mienne. Il leva son visage et me sourit. Il m'embrassa à nouveau. Je sentis quelque chose d'énorme et d'important se passer à ce moment là. Quelques choses qui venaient de scellé mon destin et ma vie à lui. Après avoir fini de m'embrasser, il se retira de moi. Je gémis d'insatisfaction. Ne pouvait-il ne pas rester éternellement comme ça, en moi? Il se mit sur le côté, m'entraîna dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que ce que je venais de vivre était réel. Je rêvais ou peut-être vivais-je un rêve ? Je ne savais plus. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je voulais rester dans les bras d'Edward. Pour toujours.

J'avais l'impression d'aller trop vite. Mais je croyais en ce que je vivais et ressentais en ce moment. Edward commença à traçait une ligne continue partant du haut jusqu'au bas de mon dos avec sa main. J'en avais la chair de poule. Il me fessait tellement ressentir de nouvelles sensations. Même mon corps était d'accord avec moi sur le fait que j'étais avide de ses caresses. Les battements de mon cœur n'arrivaient pas à se calmer. Il fallait que je fasse comme lui, que je passe au dessus de ma timidité.

« Edward? » Ma voix était rauque, encore attiré par la plaisir. Il tourna sa tête avec moi. Il me fixa dans les yeux. La lueur que j'y vis m'encouragea. « Je t'aime. ». Je tremblais de ma révélation. Que pouvait-il penser de moi? Après cela fessait à peine quelques heures que l'ont se connaissaient. On en avait oublié tout les deux nos principes religieux, nos problèmes. J'avais peur de son rejet car s'il ne m'aimait pas lui aussi, ma vie était finie pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je ne bougeais pas des yeux, continuant à le fixer. A son tour, il ne quitta pas mon regard. Il n'avait toujours pas arrêté son aller-retour son mon dos. Étais-ce un bon signe? Il répondit inconsciemment à ma dernière question en approchant son visage du mien. Il toucha mon nez du sien, s'amusa à le frôler et tout doucement il m'embrassa. Je me sentais de nouveau complète. Après un énième bisou sur la commissure de mes lèvres, il releva son regard vers le mien :

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella ». Sur ceux, on s'embrassa de nouveau, comme pour sceller une promesse invisible. J'étais désireuse de ses lèvres, de son corps. Il m'envoutait totalement. On se caressa encore et encore sans pour autant réitérer la magnifique expérience que nous venions de vivre tout les deux; jusqu'à ce que le sommeil fût plus fort que nous. C'est ma tête sur son torse et au rythme des battements de son cœur que je m'endormis cette nuit là. J'étais de nouveau vivante et je sentais que pour lui, c'était réciproque. On nouvelle vie commençait pour nous deux.

Point de vue d'Edward:

Je me réveillais dans les bras d'un ange, MON ange. J'avais franchis un cap cette nuit. Un cap qui selon ma religion ne devait se produire qu'au mariage. Mais pourtant, mon instinct m'avait guidé à succomber au plaisir charnelle. Le pire c'est que même si je suis censé pêché, j'en veux encore ! Bella était magnifique. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa tête sur mon torse. Son souffle chaud me donnait me donner des frissons. Moi, qui avais cessé de croire en tout, je commençais de nouveau à croire à quelque chose. Du moins, je voulais de nouveau croire en quelque chose, je voulais croire en elle. Je la contemplais dans son sommeil, elle avait un sourire aux lèvres, j'avais envie de frotter son nez avec le mien, j'avais envie de toucher ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, je voulais goûter ses lèvres. Mes yeux fixèrent ses jambes, sa hanche, sa poitrine dénudée. J'avais envie d'effleurer son corps de mes doigts et de la sentir frémir sous les sensations que je lui ferais éprouver. Je me mordis la lèvre pour me contrôler. Je voulais la regarder de nouveau. De nouveau voir ses lèvres délicieuses. Quand je le fis, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle me fixait. D'un seul coup, la peur du rejet était très présente. Nous étions tellement différents, du moins nous l'étions religieusement parlant. Cela pourrait être un assez grand obstacle pour nous. Elle bougea légèrement, caressant mon torse et mes lèvres de ses deux mains.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé alors ! » Souffla-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres, la voix encore semi-endormie. « Tu es bien là. » Elle continuait de me toucher et cela commençais à être dur pour moi de refouler les sensations que j'éprouvais à son contact.

« Bonjour. » Répondis-je. J'étais tellement heureux, tellement content de voir qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie en courant ou qu'elle ce soit réveillée en hurlant en réalisant qu'elle se trouver dans le même lit que moi.

« Bonjour Edward. » Mon prénom dans sa bouche me fit frissonner de plaisir. Une chose était sûre, je l'avais dans la peau. Elle approcha sa main de ma nuque et saisit ma chaîne. La conversation que je redoutais le plus allait avoir lieu maintenant, au réveil alors que j'étais rempli de désir pour elle. Elle fixa mes yeux attendant que je fasse quelque chose. A mon tour alors, je saisis sa chaîne.

« Edward, je ... » Bella avait commencée à parler mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre, je lui dis ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« Bella, je sais pas ce que mon avenir me réserve, mais je veux qu'il se passe avec toi. Je t'accorde que cela fait très peu de temps que toi et moi nous nous sommes vus, mais je ne peux plus me séparer de toi. Ce serait me faire mourir à nouveau. Je sais que tu es chrétienne et que je suis musulman et cette différence me fait du mal mais pourquoi croit-tu que nous sommes là aujourd'hui? Pourquoi crois-tu que l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi soit déjà si fort? Je ne crois plus en rien Bella. J'ai tout perdu déjà, je ne veux pas tout reperdre. Je crois en toi, en nous. Je peux me tromper mais... » En pleine tirade Bella me coupa, j'étais à bout de souffle.

« Edward, je ressens pareil pour toi. Cette passion qu'il y a entre toi et moi est déjà tellement intense. La religion n'est rien. Je vais enlever ma chaîne elle ne représente plus rien pour moi depuis tellement longtemps ... » Elle me regarda, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Moi aussi »

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais. Je caressais son visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure. Elle ne devait pas souffrir. Je la rendrais heureuse. Je me fis cette promesse.

On se regarda et s'en parler on se comprit, on secoua notre tête frénétiquement pour accorder notre accord et dans un même geste nous tirâmes sur les chaînes qui se brisèrent. Je jetais celle que j'avais dans ma main dans la chambre, Bella fit de même et je lui sautais dessus, l'embrassant afin de lui prouver tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Je voulais lui montrais que sans elle, je n'étais rien. Que ma vie désormais n'était rien si elle n'en fessait pas partie. Mon désir prit vite place. J'en voulais beaucoup plus. Je voulais revivre ce que nous avions vécu pour notre première fois en beaucoup mieux. Je l'aimais tellement je lui avais prouvé que je l'aimais, je voulais qu'à son tour elle me le montre.

« Bella. » Dis-je afin de l'arrêter et de lui parler mais elle fût beaucoup plus entreprenante. Elle continua à m'embrasser et commença à me sucer le cou. J'en gémis presque. Elle se plaça au dessus de moi, caressant mon torse. Quelles délicieuses caresses ! Elle pourrait me toucher jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je ne m'en lasserais pas ! Elle m'embrassa, s'amusant à me mordre par moment ma lèvre inférieure. Cela me rendait fou. Je devenais impatient. J'avais l'impression de vivre une vraie torture en prenant le plaisir qu'elle me donnait. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant. Mes mains s'activèrent au même rythme que le sien. Je maltraitais ses seins tellement bien faits pour moi. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsque en me redressant je fis passer ma langue sur ses mamelons. Je continuais de les sucer, de les mordre autant que je pouvais. Elle gémit fortement.

« Tu. Me. Rend. Folle. ! » Articula-t-elle à bout souffle sous mes caresses.

« Moi aussi. Je ne peux plus attendre ! » A peine après avoir fini de dire cette phrase que Bella m'entra en elle.

« Mon dieu, tu es tellement serrée ! » Je l'embrassais. On ne bougea pas de suite, tellement le fait d'être en elle me faisait du bien. Bella devait être très impatiente car elle commença à me chevaucher tout doucement. Je l'entendis dire « Oui » dans un soupir. Sa peau était brûlante, la mienne devait être dans le même état qu'elle.

On s'échangea un baisé et Bella commença à se mouvoir plus rapidement. Quel bonheur ! J'allais vraiment apprécier ça si elle continuait à me maltraiter de la sorte. Elle me rallongea pleinement sur le lit; mon dos rencontra de nouveau la surface du matelas. Elle appuya ses mains sur mon torse et sans scrupule, elle alla encore plus vite.

« Edward! Encore! Oui ! » Elle haletait et ses chaires commençais à se refermer sur mon sexe. Mon dieu quelle déesse. Je répondis à son souffle en levant mes hanches à chacune de ses descentes. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer, tellement le plaisir me submergeait.

« Bella ! » « Edward » On hurla notre plaisir en même temps et je me déversais en elle. A bout de souffle, elle m'embrassa de nouveau pour me montrer qu'elle m'aimait et posa sa tête sur mon torse. J'embrassais ses cheveux. Je ne savais pas que aimer me ferais revivre mais si j'avais su ça, il y a longtemps que j'aurais été à sa recherche. Bella, mon ange. Je sentis son souffle ralentir. Elle s'était endormie sur mon torse. La seule chose que je pus faire fut de lui caresser les cheveux et de la contempler. Elle était magnifique et encore cela n'était rien pour une personne comme elle. Comment avait-elle fait pour réussir à réveiller mon cœur qui avait si longtemps souffert?

_Un mois plus tard :_

Point de vue de Bella :

Edward et moi nous aimions toujours aussi intensément. Nous avons appris l'un de l'autre. Je savais ce qu'il aimait ou pas. Ses désirs, ses fantasmes, ses pêchés. Il m'a même avoué avoir déjà goûté à une autre chaire que la mienne. J'avais pleuré sur le coup me sentant salie mais il avait su me réconforter me disant que j'étais la seule et unique femme qu'il aimerait toute sa vie. Après cela, avec mes doutes, Edward m'a fait une énorme surprise. Il voulait montrer à tout le monde que j'étais la femme de sa vie. Il en était sur. Il voulait mourir avec moi.

Nous avons décidées comme un commun accord d'officialiser notre relation en allant voir nos pères. Et ce serait mentir de dire que je n'avais pas peur de voir comment ils prendraient la nouvelle. J'étais vraiment très tendue, et j'étais très anxieuse. Comment allaient-ils réagir à tout ça? Comment allaient-il réagir au fait que nous n'avions pas la même religion? J'avais très peur de la réaction qu'ils pourraient avoir. J'avais eue raison. Avec Charlie rien n'avait été facile! On s'était déchirés juste parce que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Edward était inacceptable pour lui. C'était difficile, vraiment très dure d'avoir à me séparer de mon père de la sorte, dans la souffrance. Mais je ne le comprenais pas. Il avait dit me vouloir heureuse et alors que je l'étais il ne voulait pas partager mon bonheur.

Autant Carlisle avait accepté, mais cela était uniquement dans l'espoir de revoir Edward un jour retrouvait la fois et redevenir ce qu'il était avant: musulman. J'avais l'impression que mon amour pour lui, le privait de tellement de chose. Et dire que si nous nous n'étions jamais percutés dans la rue nous n'en serions jamais là aujourd'hui. Edward et moi vivions un amour parfait malgré déjà quelques désaccords sans importance. On se disputait surtout pour les réconciliations. Nous étions inséparables et insatiables l'un de l'autre. J'en voulais toujours, il en voulait toujours. J'avais même cru mourir de plaisir à plusieurs reprises. Edward était vraiment tout pour moi. J'avais souffert lorsque j'avais perdue James, j'avais pensée être en enfer. Mais avec Edward tout était tellement beau, merveilleux, extraordinaires, magnifiques. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Jamais je ne me lasserais de ça. Il était ma paix intérieur, ma confiance, mon bonheur, mon paradis. Oui, mon paradis. Comment aurais-je pu passer à côté de lui? Sans lui j'aurais été condamné à souffrir éternellement. Avec lui, j'étais destinée à être heureuse jusqu'à la nuit des temps. C'était en lui que je croyais, c'étais lui ma nouvelle foi. C'était avec lui que je voulais finir mes jours. C'était lui mon bonheur. C'était juste lui et rien d'autre.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Bella et moi étions toujours aussi amoureux. On se l'était prouvées de plusieurs manières. On avait parlé de nos différences de religion et elle, comme moi avions perdues la foi. Elle avait perdu son ex-fiancé James le même jour où moi, j'avais perdu Esmée. On avait tout le deux beaucoup souffert de cette perte, mais le destin était-il tellement prévisible que nous avions même perdu un être cher en même le même jour, à une heure d'intervalle? On avait ce point commun douloureux, mais le fait d'être avec elle me rendait beaucoup plus supportable la situation. Après avoir appris à se connaître de tout les manières possibles, d'avoir profité de notre amour naissant nous avions pris la décision d'aller voir nos pères respectifs pour leur annoncer notre amour. Comment réagiraient-ils lorsque l'on annoncerait que je suis musulman et elle chrétienne?

Nous avons été voir Carlisle en premier. Il avait, - malgré ce que j'avais pu penser -, très bien réagi. Il a été très heureux pour moi. Pour lui, Dieu nous avait guidés pour qu'ont se rencontrent sur notre chemin. C'était le destin comme il me le répétait souvent. Et même s'il savait que Bella était d'une religion différente de la mienne, il m'avait donné sa bénédiction. Je lui avais fait comprendre que je ne croyais plus en notre Dieu et il avait dit que c'était mon choix, et que depuis que j'avais perdu maman il avait remarqué que j'avais perdu la foi. Il s'était confondu en excuse, se reprochant de n'avoir pensé qu'à lui et pas à mon malheur d'avoir perdu une mère. Qui pourrait l'en blâmer, il était aussi malheureux que moi. Depuis que Bella avait rencontré Carlisle, toutes les semaines on déjeunait avec lui. Du moins, nous l'avons fait au début … On discutait de tout, même de la religion même si je voyais que cela rendait nerveuse Bella. Elle ne connaissait pas la religion musulmane et avait toujours peur de faire une erreur. Quand on rentrait à mon appartement, je lui faisais bien comprendre qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal, au contraire elle me rendait tellement heureux. J'étais tellement épanoui.

Le plus difficile avait sans doute, la réaction de Charlie. Il ne comprenait pas comment Bella avait pu trahir sa religion de la sorte. Il lui avait reparlé de James et de ses projets avec lui. Elle avait éclatée en sanglots. Elle m'avouait avoir encore peur de le tromper de vivre ce bonheur avec moi alors qu'au départ il était prévu qu'elle passe le reste de sa vie avec James. Charlie avait dit qu'il n'accepterait jamais ça, que sa fille le trahisse avec un musulman que si elle continuait sur cette voix, elle irait en enfer. Elle avait répliquée qu'elle avait été en enfer trop longtemps depuis la perte de James et qu'il n'avait rien remarqué alors que si elle devait à nouveau retourner en enfer, elle sera prête ! J'avais été là, essayant de la soutenir comme je pus. Mais j'étais vraiment mal. Bella allait perdre son père à cause moi. Elle avait souvent pleuré après lui. Autant mon père avait bien réagit à ça, mais son père à elle … Une fois, en sortant de la douche, elle m'a dit tout simplement que j'étais son paradis. Que depuis qu'elle m'avait rencontrée elle ne souffrait plus. Que je l'apaisais, que quand je m'approchais d'elle son cœur battait plus vite. Je lui avais répondu par un simple « je t'aime » et elle sauta sur mes lèvres. J'avais alors enlevais les serviettes qui cachait son corps de déesse et je l'avais faite mienne.

J'étais retournée voir mon père et il avait apparemment beaucoup réfléchis. Il m'avait posé beaucoup de questions : « As-tu l'intention d'épouser Bella? », « As-tu l'intention d'avoir des enfants avec elle? » « Vas-tu les baptiser avec sa foi ou la nôtre? » J'avais rétorqué que je n'avais plus de Dieu, il avait dit que je retrouverais la foi, il l'espérait tellement et même s'il accepté ma relation avec Bella, il pensait que j'allais la convertir un jour. Erreur de sa part. Je ne la forcerais jamais à rien et je lui avais fait comprendre. On s'était disputés et depuis notre relation était comment dire quasi-inexistante. Je voulais faire ma vie avec Bella, et si les gens ne le comprenait pas tant pis pour eux. L'amour serait toujours plus fort que tout. Personne ne m'empêcherait de l'aimer et de la chérir. Je l'aimais tellement que des fois les battements de mon cœur étaient douloureux. J'étais vraiment prêt à tout pour elle. Je mourrai mille fois s'il le faut. Je pourrais souffrir sous les pires tortures. On pourrait me faire du mal que je m'en moquerais. Avec elle, tout allait tellement bien. C'était mon havre de paix. Je pourrais faire partie des perdants, des infidèles... Tout cela m'importait peu. Bella, c'était comme ma nouvelle religion et je croyais tellement en elle, tellement en notre amour. Être dans ses bras et avoir son amour, c'était les plus belles choses qu'il m'était donné d'avoir. Je remerciais le destin de l'avoir mise sur ma route. J'avais offert un Bella un collier avec un pendentif cœur avec écrit « E » dessus. Je voulais qu'elle soit liée avec moi en permanence et j'en avais profité pour m'en acheter un avec gravé « B » dessus.

Et j'avais compris que j'étais éperdument et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. Comme si une marque indélébile était sur mon cœur.

J'avais compris alors que nous serons liés pour l'éternité même si cela ne plaît pas, même si l'on nous empêcherait de nous aimer. J'avais compris que rien n'était important excepté elle. Notre amour était si fort, tellement purifiant pour nous. Fini d'être guidé, fini les croyances qui nous rendent aveugles. Nous ne ferions plus qu'un pour l'éternité, peut importe ce que les gens en penseront. Ce serait juste notre destin, ce serait juste notre amour.

Ce serait elle et moi, contre ceux d'en haut.


End file.
